Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today. However, flash memory has limitations, such as a relatively high power, as well as relatively slow operation speed. In addition, microprocessor performance can be very sensitive to memory read latency. Many non-volatile memory devices have an access time or latency that is relatively slow, as compared to that of the microprocessor. In addition, many implementations of various communication protocols between a microprocessor/host and memory, such as serial peripheral interface (SPI), can add even more latency than may be due to the memory array itself.